


Chechnya Ending -- ThunderFrostShield w. FrozenBros

by Superhubbverine



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: ASSUME FROZENBROS, ASSUME THUNDERFROSTSHIELD, HAD A DREAM, I did it again, M/M, STHOR, Stucky - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, You get the idea, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhubbverine/pseuds/Superhubbverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream, guys. I do not recall a lot of it. I only remember the ending and that is basically what I wrote. I am not sure how I feel about all of this~ </p><p>Thor and Loki were entrusted with guarding and saving Cap after a dangerous mission that led to a month of captivity in Chechnya. The dark corners of Chechnya. This is their ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chechnya Ending -- ThunderFrostShield w. FrozenBros

**Dear viewers,**

**  
**  
I made a thing, I hope you enjoy because I only made this because of a weird dream that I have. Yeah, this whole thing is starting to rot my brain and disturbed my sleep. I kinda don't really know what to do with myself other than write the heck out of things. Anyways, **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I only own the horrors I have placed them in.** I don't recalled how the dream even started, i only remember this scene at the end.

        **Hope you enjoy,**  
 **_Superhubbverine_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 **P.S.: If I write ThunderFrostShield, would anyone read it?**  
 ** _  
_**  
  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _Midgard's Warrior Three_**

 

 

 

Loki stopped himself from grabbing his Captain back. As much as his loved Steve as he loved Thor. He could not have him for the irony of it all, his soldier belonged to the Winter

He held back a choked sob, watching the man he fell in love during his time as his frost guardian being welcomed into the arms of the Winter Soldier. He feels a hand placed on his shoulder, he looks up and his brother is standing aside him, smiling gently and lovingly. 

“He should of been ours,Thor. We would of shown him the wonders of Asgard and make him a fine eternal warrior. He would of been our warrior of light.”, he whispers softly to his brother, leaning against him when Thor took him into his arms. The man’s head resting on his shoulder as they watch the two soldiers of time finally finding each other.

“Aye. He should of been, but that is not our decision. Instead brother, let us be glorified and honor that he had allowed us to heal him with our presence. Allowed us to be part of his mortal life.”, his smiles again, turning his brother around and placing a kiss on the frosty lips he is so fond of. 

“Let us be happy for him and wish him a long life of love.” Loki sighs into the kiss, hating that his brother was right for once. He glances at his Captain one last time, smiling briefly before leaving with Thor, his hands entwine with the bolder man’s.

As the brothers leave, Steve watches them quietly with a smile both sad and loving. His words to the frost giant earlier still ring in the air.

_You’ll always be in a special place in my heart. I’ll think of you when the first snowflake falls to when the cold nips at my nose. I’ll always love you, you’re like my own personal Jack Frost._

 

 

With that, Midgard’s own version of the Warriors Three part each with their own little heartbreaks but instead of hurting them, it fueled them to live. For perhaps, not in this life but in the next they will be reunited and their love shall thrive.  

 

**fin.**


End file.
